criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bitter Pill to Swallow
A Bitter Pill to Swallow is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fourth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Sahara Region appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot With their plane taken away, the GPA took the long drive to Algiers to meet with the kidnapper of Katherine Cline. Once the player and Riya arrived in the city, they headed to the Martyrs' Memorial to meet with their contact. When they arrived, however, they found camel salesman Afif al-Amani dead, foaming at the mouth. Setting up shop in the GPA's nearby headquarters, Nia autopsied the body and confirmed Afif had been killed by cyanide pills. The pair first suspected charity organization representative Aisha Bennet, student Faye Bordeaux and nomad woman Izzah Rashid. They were then approached by Anya, who revealed that whilst looking through Afif's possessions, she'd found proof he was the kidnapper. With this reveal, Anya told the pair to investigate the victim's tent located outside the city. There, they suspected archaeologist Brock Dawson and covertly questioned detective Walter Chambers. They were then informed by Spencer that Izzah was crying in Afif's tent. Izzah confessed that she and Afif were lovers and that they planned to flee the Sahara for America so they could marry. Finally, all the clues pointed to one person, and they revealed Izzah as the killer. Izzah confessed, admitting to helping Afif kidnap Katherine. She recounted how she and Afif were approached and paid to kidnap Katherine and due to them needing money to flee the Sahara, they accepted the offer. The couple were soon given all the resources they would need to carry out the kidnapping, including the oil (to use as a method of subduing Katherine) and the cyanide pills (in case they got caught). A while after successfully pulling off the kidnapping and transporting Katherine to the mastermind of the plot, Afif started to grow guilty and he planned to tell the police everything as a way to repent. Scared of Afif speaking about her involvement, she confronted her lover and forced the cyanide pills down his throat to silence him. Izzah then started crying, speaking about how much she regretted it. Suddenly, in one quick motion, a tearful Izzah pulled out another cyanide pill and before the team could do anything, she bit into it and started foaming at the mouth. She then passed away, closing another lead into the investigation. After Izzah's suicide, the player and Bradley headed back to Afif's tent to search for more leads. After a while, they found the details of the kidnapping written on parchment paper. The pair then sent the details to Anya who confirmed that Afif and Izzah kidnapped Katherine and dropped her off to the mastermind of the plot in Casablanca. The pair then informed Connor that Katherine was being held in Casablanca, prompting him to tell them to set a course for Morocco to find Katherine. Before they could leave, however, Takagi asked to speak with them. She told the duo that the communications system was broken and that it needed to be fixed before they left for Morocco. After finding the spare parts she needed, Takagi set to work on fixing the communication system. Eventually, Takagi had fixed the technology and passed it out to the team. Finally, after all the events, the team prepared to head to Morocco to confront the mastermind and save Katherine once and for all. Summary Victim *'Afif al-Amani' (found dead, foaming at the mouth) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide Pills' Killer *'Izzah Rashid' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears oud oil. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears oud oil. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears oud oil. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bone necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears oud oil. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bone necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears oud oil. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. *The suspect knows chemistry. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears oud oil. *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a bone necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Martys' Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Scarf, Broken Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears oud oil) *Examine Torn Scarf. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pickled turnips) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Faded Name) *Examine Faded Name. (Result: A BENNET; New Suspect: Aisha Bennet) *Ask Aisha about being in Algeria. (New Crime Scene: Botanical Garden Hamma) *Investigate Botanical Garden Hamma. (Clues: Textbook, Broken Wood) *Examine Textbook. (Result: Cover Drawings; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Speak to Faye about the body. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Figurine; New Suspect: Izzah Rashid) *Speak to Izzah about Afif's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Clues: Backpack, Glove, Gold Tray) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Egyptian Statuette; New Suspect: Brock Dawson) *Question Brock on being inside the victim's tent. (Attribute: Brock eats pickled turnips) *Examine Glove. (Result: W.C; New Suspect: Walter Chambers) *Speak to Walter. (Attribute: Walter wears oud oil) *Examine Gold Tray. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Serene Fountain) *Investigate Serene Fountain. (Clues: Charity Poster, Victim's Pocket Watch) *Examine Charity Poster. (Result: Slanderous Claims) *Confront Aisha about the embezzlement claims. (Attribute: Aisha eats pickled turnips, wears oud oil and knows chemistry) *Examine Victim's Pocket Watch. (Result: Cruel Remark) *Speak to Faye about calling the victim cruel. (Attribute: Faye wears oud oil and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Izzah why she was crying. (Attribute: Izzah eats pickled turnips, wears oud oil and knows chemistry) *Investigate Tent Entrance. (Clues: Lock Box, Faded Paper) *Examine Lock Box. (Result: Broken Tools) *Examine Broken Tools. (Result: Forging Tools) *Ask Brock about his forging tools. (Attribute: Brock wears oud oil and knows chemistry) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Number) *See why the victim had Walter's number. (Attribute: Walter eats pickled turnips and knows chemistry) *Investigate Bench. (Clues: Glass Pieces, Broken Chain) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Glass Jar) *Analyze Glass Jar. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Gold Chain) *Analyze Gold Chain. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bone necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Vanished Into Thin Air (4/5). (1 star) Vanished Into Thin Air (4/5) *Investigate Afif's Tent. (Clues: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Parchment Paper) *Analyze Parchment Paper. (05:00:00; Result: Details of the Kidnapping) *Tell Connor the latest developments. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Takagi what she needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Martyrs' Memorial. (Clue: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Marketplace Sale Location) *Investigate Botanical Garden Hamma. (Clue: Carboard Box) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Spare Parts; New Quasi-Suspect: Hamza Ali) *Pay Hamza for the parts. (Reward: Goggles) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Sahara Region (UnknownGamez)